


Stray

by FluidConsciousness



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluidConsciousness/pseuds/FluidConsciousness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aedan Cousland gave his life to slay the archdemon. Alistair is king. He isn't sure if he's up to the task. Eamon thinks he knows someone that can help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Casteless

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own DA:O or any of its characters.
> 
> A/N: This is somewhat A/U, so bear with me please. =)

**Casteless**

"Read it and weep, boys! Time to pay up!"

Several groans are heard around the table. I laugh heartily, gathering the cards together. "That's what you lot get for underestimating her," bellows the bartender.

"How were we to know that a whore would be such a savvy card player?" grouses one of my opponents.

"Tut tut, my good man. I am not a whore, I'm afraid. Just a simple woman seeking simple pleasures. Not all women that frequent the Pearl are ladies of the night," I nod in Isabela's direction. "Take the captain, for example. Fine lass indeed." Isabela winks at me and turns back to argue with some poor slob that's challenged her to a duel. Will they never learn?

"Now, I believe my total winnings are…a hundred silvers," I grin widely, savouring the winces of each man at the table. Lucky for them, they don't argue and simply pay up. I pay no mind to the fighting that's broken out behind me. Isabela can handle herself. I'm not surprised when she slides into the chair across from me, appearing only mildly piqued from her duel.

"Gathered yourself quite a bit of silver, sweet thing," she smiles. "Would you like to go below deck and celebrate?"

I chuckle softly, shaking my head. "Lovely as you are, I'm afraid that you lack the proper parts that I need in order to be satiated." I wink at her.

She grows serious after sparing a glance over my shoulder. "There's someone asking for you," she mutters. I shift my weight slightly and turn in my seat. I recognize the man she's referring to immediately. He's obviously out of place with his perfectly trimmed grey beard and high quality clothes. I would have thought him smart enough to at least dress the part of a commoner. Though in all of the years I've known him, Eamon Guerrein is hardly the subtle type.

* * *

 

I'm a wanderer, a traveller of sorts. Before the Blight I had spent my time studying in Orlais. When I received word that Ferelden was in danger, I had gathered my belongings and travelled home. It was a long and arduous journey. Upon arriving in the Frostback Mountains, I learned of my family's fate. Hope sprang anew, however, when I heard that Aedan Cousland, conscripted to the Grey Wardens, had stopped over in Orzammar and was rallying an army to fight against the Blight. My heart swelled at the news. Darling Aedan. The dwarven folk allowed me to stay in their land for a time. After undergoing their Proving, I was a welcome addition to the Diamond Quarter. King Bhelen set up living quarters in his palace. I was happy to stay in his home, and he asked for naught in return. Perhaps he knew of my relationship with Aedan, I'll never know for sure. I wanted to join in the fight against the darkspawn, I hungered for battle. Life in Orlais had been dull, and I was chomping at the bit. Bhelen felt this would be too risky, however, and advised me to stay in Orzammar and assist in the battle by fighting the darkspawn from below the surface.

News came of the fall of the archdemon. Ferelden had been saved. The one responsible for slaying the beast, however, had perished. My heart hammered in my chest as I was told that the Warden in question had been Aedan. I was broken. I wept for days, damning myself for not joining him in his quest. I loved him, yet I had failed him. A funeral was to be held in his honour. I would never make it to Denerim in time. No matter. I would visit his grave. Before leaving, I travelled to Dust Town and received my first and only tattoo. The mark of the casteless. It marred my features, but I wore it with pride. My own personal joke.

It took six months to travel to Denerim, and much had changed. A new king ruled the lands, no Teyrns had been put into place to replace the ones that had died. Amaranthine was now home to the Wardens. I asked after Fergus Cousland, just to be sure. As I had suspected, he had fallen soon after the great battle, overcome by grief. One more regret to add to my list of shortcomings. I visited first Fergus' grave, then the memorial that had been created for Aedan, Hero of Ferelden. It was so odd to think of him in such a way. I had always known that he was special. During our playful sparring sessions as children he'd often told me that he'd do great things when he grew up. He got what he wanted, I suppose. It wasn't long before I met Isabela. She recognized a good recruit when she saw one. She used my skills as a rogue to her advantage. With my quick hands and cunning mind I took to her card scam easily. We travelled from port to port, hustling idiots when we could find them. We had just returned to Denerim when Eamon walked into the Pearl.

* * *

 

I stand and face the old nobleman. "Eamon," I smile easily. "What brings you to the Pearl? I don't think the Arlessa would approve."

"I'm here to see you, actually. I saw you when you first arrived in Denerim. I saw you visiting…the memorial. I heard that you left with The Siren's Call, and knew that you would soon return. I hired someone to keep an eye out for you." his gaze flickers over my attire. He masks his shock at seeing me in Chasind robes quite well. I fold my arms over my chest, pressing my bosom up and out. I want him to be as uneasy as possible. He's the intruder here, after all.

"Is that so?" I ask, inclining my head slightly. "Well, what can I do for you,  _milord_?"

"Can we go somewhere a bit more…private?" he asks.

I sigh exasperatedly and catch Isabela's attention. "Mind if I go below deck for a moment? I have some…things that need sorting out."

Isabela raises an eyebrow but knows better than to ask questions. "Go right ahead, sweet thing." I lead Eamon through to the ship, and below deck. We find an empty room with a small table in it. I gesture for him to have a seat in one of the chairs, and I sit across from him.

"What do you want?" I ask bluntly.

"First I must offer my condole-" he begins. I hold up a hand to stop him. He clears his throat. "Very well. Then I shall get to the point. As you are no doubt aware, Ferelden has a new king." I grunt by way of reply. "He's not used to the ways of the court. He was raised a commoner. A Grey Warden. He was very good friends with Aedan. Did you know that?" I shake my head. "Regardless, Aedan had begun to show him the ropes once it was decided that Alistair, that's his name in case you were unaware, was slated to be king." As he's speaking I've extracted one of my daggers. I twirl it idly, something I've been known to do when I'm nervous or deep in thought. Eamon doesn't seem too put off by my twirling.

"What does this have to do with me?" I ask.

Eamon inhales deeply. "I was hoping that perhaps you could reclaim your title and continue to tutor the king. You've always had a very good head for politics, and-"

"No," I say simply.

"I know that you and Aedan were close-"

"Close?" I say incredulously. I feel my ire beginning to rise. "Close?! I felt the  _exact_  moment that he died. It felt like my heart had been ripped in two. He was a  _part of me._  We shared a  _soul_. Do you know how it feels to be a part of someone your entire life only to have them ripped away because of some foolish sense of duty? Aedan was the blood of my blood. I was born only minutes before him, but I was still the eldest. I should have protected him!"

"My lady…Elissa, please. You must understand. Aedan would have wanted you to reclaim your place in Highever. He would have wanted-"

"You know nothing of what my brother wanted. He would have wanted me to be happy. I don't want any part of your twisted politics. Look where it got my family. They're all dead." I growl.

"But Elissa, you are the last surviving Cousland. You have a duty-" Eamon stammers.

"Do not speak to me of duty, old man. Go back to your king and tell him I'm not interested in titles." I spit maliciously.

"He does not know I'm here," he says sadly. "He doesn't even know you exist. Though I can imagine he'd be quite happy to know that his fallen brother at arms has a surviving twin sister."

"I'm sure the king has more important things to worry about," I snort.

"Very well," Eamon stands and turns to leave. "I do hope you'll reconsider, my lady."

"Don't hold your breath," I say acidly.

I sit and twirl my dagger for a time, lost in thought. I almost don't hear Isabela enter.

"Elissa? Are you alright?" she asks. I look up at her. She must be worried if she's referring to me by name.

"I'm fine," I reassure her.

"Who was that man?"

"No one," I reply. "No one at all."


	2. Tournament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own DA:O or any of its characters.
> 
> A/N: Just a little note - Elissa may seem a bit rough in front of nobility. Even though she should know better, due to her emotional state she just doesn't care. So she may address people with a tad more disrespect than she should. In other words, her snarkiness is entirely intentional.

**Tournament**

Several days pass before I am sought out by another visitor. This one seems to know Isabela, which I suppose works in his favour.

I was sitting in my usual spot in the Pearl, twirling away at my dagger when Isabela approaches me with an attractive blond elf in tow. "Hello, sweet thing. You have another visitor. You're quite popular it seems," Isabela smiles.

"News to me," I grunt. I stay seated in my chair but kick the seat across from me, offering this new patron a place to sit. The elf takes the hint and slides into the chair with catlike grace. He bears the facial markings that many Dalish elves possess, but he seems to carry himself with a more swarthy presence where most of the Dales moved in a constant state of alert. Not that I had much experience with them, though I had met a few in my travels. "What can I do for you?"

"My name is Zevran," he replies. Judging by his accent he's definitely Antivan. How fascinating. "Am I correct in assuming that you are Lady Elissa?" He cocks an eyebrow at me.

I lean back in my chair, balancing my weight on the back legs. "Your assumption would be correct. Tell me, what business does an Antivan elf have with me?"

Zevran doesn't reply right away. He gazes at me for a time, as though he's assessing me. "You have his eyes, and definitely his nose. The resemblance ends there."

"I take it you're referring to my brother?" I venture. "Well, all Couslands have green eyes. My older brother and I were born with brown hair, whereas Aedan's was blond. Is that why you're here, to talk about my brother? Because to be quite honest, I'm in no mood to reminisce with people I don't know."

The elf laughs softly. "He told me you were a mouthy one. I suppose I should not be surprised," he pauses, seeming to collect his thoughts. "I travelled with your brother, my dear. He and I were…quite close." Oh, how silly of me. My expression softens.

"My brothers always had a thing for Antivans. Fergus married an Antivan woman, and it would seem that Aedan…" I smile wryly. "I'm sorry. I should have realised. I had heard from several sources that my brother had found comfort with one of his travelling companions. What can I do for you, Zevran?" Strange how people suddenly change their views on someone when they find out that they had meant something to someone you loved. I know that Aedan was very picky about whom he shared his bed with, and if he had shared his bed with this elf, then he was surely someone special and ought to be treated with respect.

"I cared for your brother a great deal. He meant…well, I won't go into the gory details of our love life. Before the final battle, he left something with me. He told me that should he die, I was to seek you out and deliver it to you." Zevran reaches into a pouch that hangs at his side. He extracts a roll of parchment that bears the royal seal. I raise an eyebrow. "He was staying with the king in his final days. Looks like he partook in the king's stationary as well," I shrug a shoulder and break the wax seal. My breath hitches as I recognize Aedan's scrawl immediately. I lean forward in the chair. My eyes scan the contents of the letter.

_My darling sister,_

_If you're reading this, then I have no doubt met my end. It's very strange to think that I won't be with you once all of this is over. When I had heard that you were safe in Orzammar I could barely contain my joy. I always knew you were a survivor Ellie. You are as much a part of me as I am a part of you. Please don't mourn me. It was my choice. We are Couslands, and we must abide by our duty above all else. I had a sacred duty to end the Blight, and I shall fulfill that duty with pride. Which brings me to the heart of this letter._

_I know not of our brother Fergus' fate. I had last heard that he was scouting in the Kocari Wilds. I can only presume that he has perished. If this is indeed true, then you are the last surviving Cousland. Make our parents proud sister. Show those corrupt nobles what we're made of. You are a bright and beautiful woman, and I know that you will do well as the new Teyrna of Highever. If you should require any assistance, look no further than the man delivering this letter to you. He is a dear friend, and I love him truly. He kept me warm and whole on many cold nights. You can trust him implicitly._

_Finally, should you choose to take up your rightful place in Highever, I ask one last favour of you. Help Alistair. He is a good man, and was a friend and brother to me. I had begun to show him the ways of court, but he is not like the smarmy nobles that wish to gain his favour. He will not know who to trust, nor who to turn to in matters of politics. He does not know about you, but I daresay that he will take an immediate liking to you. You are quite bossy after all, and he seems to like that sort of thing._

_I love you with all of my heart, Ellie-bear. Do not let my death ruin the magnificent life that you can have. I have complete and utter faith in you, and I know that you will do me proud._

_All of my love,_

_Aedan_

I hold the letter to my chest. I don't notice the tears trickling down my cheeks. "Damn you, Aedan." I whisper softly. Zevran reaches forward, wiping the tears from my cheeks with his thumb.

"He asked that I give you something else," he murmurs. He's holding an amulet. "While we were in search of the Urn of Sacred Ashes, Aedan received this amulet from your father." My eyes widen. "Perhaps a  _vision_  of your father would be a more accurate description. It was the last gift your father could give from…well, where ever it is that we go when we pass. It is called 'Reflection' I believe." I take the amulet from him and run my fingers over it.

"Thank you," I smile sadly at Zevran. "Well, looks like Aedan's final wish was for me to be the Teyrna," I snort derisively. "I really don't want to have to go back to Eamon and tell him I've changed my mind. Makes me look weak."

"I have a possible solution, if I may?" Zevran tilts his head to one side. I motion for him to continue. "There is a tournament to be held in your brother's honour. The winner of the tournament is to be awarded a boon by the king himself. I suggest that you enter the tournament, win, and demand that you be reinstated as the Teyrna of Highever. You will gain the respect of the people for winning at the tournament, and it will send a clear message to the other nobles – that you are a force to be reckoned with."

I lean back in my chair once again, contemplative as I twirl my dagger. "You know, I think that's an excellent idea. When is the tournament?"

"In two days," Zevran replies. "That doesn't give you much time to train…"

"I've been keeping up with my training; occasionally Isabela tosses a brute my way when she's engaged in one of her duels." I say with some indignation.

"Be that as it may, perhaps you and I should spar. Bar fights are a tad different from the adversaries you will face in the tournament," he suggests.

"Alright, alright. Maybe you can teach me a couple of tricks while you're at it," I wink at him playfully.

"My darling Elissa, when I'm through with you, you'll be the deadliest blade in all of Ferelden."

* * *

The tournament was to be held at the Arl of Redcliffe's estate in Denerim. A large crowd of observers gathered, nobles and commoners alike. I am mildly nervous about the upcoming fights, though Zevran assures me that I can easily take them all out. There are five battles in total, and being the newest participant I need to be in the first fight. I approach the battle master.

"What name will you be fighting under?" he asks lazily.

"Elissa of Highever," I reply. He looks up, clearly surprised that there is a woman participant. His gaze falters on my attire.

"Will you be needing any…vestments?" His eyebrows have lifted so high that they're practically past his receding hairline.

I spare a glance down at my usual battle robes. Why is it that men are always so uncomfortable about Chasind robes? I'll never understand. "No I'm fine. What I'm wearing will suffice."

"Aren't you concerned that you'll-erm-fall out during the fight?" he asks, signalling toward my chest.

I shoot him a wolfish grin. "It's never happened before."

"Whatever you say," he says uncertainly. "Alright, you'll be fighting Ser Carson first.  _If_ you win, you'll fight Ser Mordrin. I doubt you'll get that far, but after that is Ser Lindon, and then Ser Conley. Final battle is against the king."

My eyes widen. "What the bloody…I'm expected to fight the king? That's hardly fair. No one will want to best him. How are we supposed to secure this 'boon' he's promised the winner?"

The battle master chuckles. "That's the point, love. Now you'd best get into the ring. The battle's about to begin."

* * *

Maker's breath, these blokes are tough to beat. Zevran offers me a skin of water after I've defeated Ser Conley. I shoot him an angry glance. "Did you know the final bout is against the flaming king?"

"I may have left that part out by accident," he grins impishly.

"You're full of shit," I mutter. "Is he any good?"

"Now that is a good question. Is Alistair a good fighter? Without a doubt. He fights with sword and shield. He uses his strength to his advantage, so you'll need to rely on cunning and speed," the elf's gaze darts to one side. "That's him."

I don't see much of Ferelden's new king. He's already in full armour, and his helmet covers most of his face. He is certainly striking and incredibly intimidating in his royal armour. I try to convince myself that the heavy plate will only slow him down. "This should be good," I wrinkle my nose.

"Are you going to let him win?" Zevran asks.

"You've got to be kidding. I don't care who he is. He wanted to fight? He'll get a fight." I snarl. The crier announces the start of the battle and I approach the center of the ring.

The king stands approximately a head taller than I, and he's lifted his mask to address me.

"Best of luck to you, my lady," he grins. So this is Aedan's fellow Warden? He seems so young…and yet he's the king? Hard to believe.

"The name's Elissa, and you're the one who needs luck on his side," I retort. "If you think I'm going to throw this match because you're the king, you've got another thing coming." I unsheathe my daggers and twirl them idly.

"I'm relieved to hear you say that actually," his smile becomes wider. "Enough chatter. Let's do this."

The fight begins, and we circle each other wearily. I wait for him to make the first move. He does so by way of bashing his shield into me. I anticipate the move, and though I take the hit, I lower my shoulder slightly, allowing my left bicep to take the brunt of the force. I stumble back slightly, though when he follows through with his shield arm he leaves me an opening. I whip forward, my dulled blade poking into his right side. Though there is no penetration, it's sure to leave him with a bruise.

The fight is far from finished. I block several of his sword swings, playing on the defensive. I dart from side to side, distracting him with false attacks. Eventually he catches on and lunges into me, hitting the side of my face repeatedly with his shield. Stunned but still conscious, I spit out blood. I take a cursory inventory of my teeth with my tongue. Good, all present and accounted for. I give him a feral grin. We've been fighting for quite a while. The crowd cheers and jeers equal parts. I'm certain the king doesn't see it coming when I drop to the ground and hook my leg out, taking his feet from under him. He lands on his rear with a bang and I'm on him in a flash, straddling his chest as my knees pin his arms roughly. I hold both of my daggers to his throat and ask, "Yield?" The king's utter shock is priceless.

"I yield," he murmurs. I hop off of him, offering my hand to help him to his feet. The crowd is cheering loudly. They had wanted a fight, and a fight is what they got. "You are an amazing fighter, my lady," the king says, not bothering to hide the awe in his voice. "As promised, I would like offer you a boon as a reward for your victory."

Here we go…

I raise my voice so as to be heard by all present. "I wish for one thing, and one thing only: for Highever to be under the control of the Couslands once again. As such, I will reclaim my place in the royal court with my rightful title, Elissa Cousland, Teyrna of Highever." I hear several shocked gasps.

The king is in even more shock than before. Eamon comes from out of nowhere and stands by the king's side. "It is true, your majesty. This is Elissa Cousland, daughter of Bryce and Eleanor Cousland and twin sister of Aedan Cousland."

"Very well," the king intones. "I will grant you this boon," he turns to face the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is with great honour that I present to you her Ladyship, Elissa Cousland, Teyrna of Highever!" Many shouts and cheers are heard throughout the audience. Well, it's better than booing I suppose. The king tilts his head toward Eamon and mutters almost inaudibly. "You know, you could have told me about her."

"I was going to, sire. But when she showed up for the tournament, I admit that my curiosity got the better of me. I apologize for this shocking turn of events." Despite Eamon's words I can tell he's happy about what has just transpired.

"Apology accepted," the king replies. His attention focuses on me. "I think you and I should have a chat. We have much to discuss."

"Of course," I reply. "Send word when you're ready to see me. I'm staying at the Pearl."

The king blinks. "Perhaps you should be staying somewhere more suitable to your…"

"I appreciate your concern, but all of my belongings are there." I wrinkle my nose. "Besides, where else would I stay?"

"Well, until we get Highever back in working order, I imagine you could stay at the palace," Eamon ventures. "That is, of course, if it's alright with his majesty?"

"Yes of course," the king replies easily. "I'm anxious to get to know Aedan's sister. You're always welcome in my home."

"Thanks," I say. "You'll have to pardon my manners. I'm always a bit brusque after battle. When next we meet, I promise I'll behave in a manner more befitting a lady." I grin wickedly. "Or at least, I'll try."

Eamon chuckles. "We shall send word as soon as the preparations at the palace have been made. It shouldn't take long."

I nod. "Many thanks." I incline my head to the king. "Great fight, sire. You sure know how to wield your sword." My double entendre is not lost on him. His cheeks take on a rosy hue. "I'll see you soon, gentlemen." I only just catch the king's words to Eamon.

"Andraste's blood, she's so much like Aedan! Only with a sharper tongue - and prettier."

I laugh under my breath and trot off toward Zevran. Noble life awaits, and I plan on getting besotted on my last night as a commoner.


End file.
